The Letter
by Sarcasm and Grace
Summary: After 5 years of little contact. Hermione writes a letter to Harry and Ron. In that letter though small it was Hermione tells Harry and Ron thats she's married... to a Slytherin, has kids, and teaches charms at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron do the only thing th
1. Default Chapter

_Dear Ron and Harry,_

_How are you two? I apologize for not writing much in the past 5 years but much has happened. I fail to see why you two though stationed in Europe have found ways to get married and have children and yet can't come and visit. I want to congratulate you two on marrying. Ron, if I can speak frankly it has always been obvious that you and Lavender have had a thing for each other. I'm glad you guys have settled down with each other and hope you two will be happy together you need to send me the children's names, ages, and birthdays so I can send them things. Harry did Ron blow up when you were marrying Blaise? I know Severus certainly blew when he found out his goddaughter was to marry you. Please do the same as I have asked of Ron and send me your children's info. Now I suppose it's my turn to tell what I have been doing for the past 5 years. When you left I had been teaching Charms at Hogwarts for a year. I still am. One thing you two did not know was I had been secretly engaged for 6 months. I got married 3 months after you two left with a small simple ceremony. Albus was presiding with Ginny as my maid of honor and her new husband Draco as my husband's best man. We had his mother and my parents there. We had a child 11 months after we got married. Her name is Serena Jane. We had a son 15 months after whose name is Griffin Augustus. After Griffin we had Olivia Anne. I am now pregnant with our 4th child. My husband is a delightful, charming man who I know you two have met before. I hate to break it to you Ron but out of the trio you are the only one who married a fellow Gryffindor. Alas, I too have married a Slytherin. He teaches at the school and we have a most enjoyable life here. Feel free to call on us at anytime. I can't wait to see you. I have missed you two so much._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione tied the letter with a simple emerald green ribbon. She then called "Morgana" the family owl flew up to her and hooted softly.

"Now take this to either Harry or Ron. I don't care which." The owl hooted softly in understanding and flew off with the letter. She then looked at her watch and quickly snapped her fingers calling "Bitsy,"

"Yes, Madam," said a small house elf as it appeared.

"I have to go teach now. I need you to take care of the children now. Serena is with her father so you only need to watch Griffin and Olivia."

"Right, Madam"

"Alright," said Hermione quickly scanning the room finding her file of papers and her lesson book and leaving the tower. She left having no thought about Ron and Harry's reaction to her letter.


	2. Surprising Post

Chapter 1 Surprising Post  
  
Harry was walking into the Australian Ministry of Magic when an owl tapped him on the shoulder. He obediently untied the letter and watched as the owl flew away. He nodded to the head of Magical Games and Sports as he scanned the letter. The father down the page the bigger his eyes got. When he finished it he hastily folded it up and put it into his robe pocket and broke off into a sprint towards Ron's office.  
When he got to Ron's office he walked right in to the office without knocking. When he walked in he saw Ron standing with his wand drawn. He said smiling, "Relax mate it's only me." Ron laughed saying, "What can I say always gotta be prepared." Harry inclined his head in agreement.  
"So, what can I do for you Harry?" asked Ron.  
Harry said nothing but simply handed him the letter. Ron's reaction was similar of Harry's except after finishing the letter he began to rant. Saying things like "She's got no bloody right to." "Who does she think she is not even telling us till five years later." "We don't even know the git and he's a Slytherin for god's sake." The last remark earning him a loud "Hey, my wife's one of them," from Harry.  
Finally Ron stopped ranting and said "So what are we gonna do about it?" Harry stood thoughtfully for a moment and then an almost evil grin came upon his face, "What about a little road trip to I don't know say Scotland or more precisely Hogwarts?" "Exactly what I was thinking," said Ron grinning. The men high-fived each other and set to work shrinking their briefcases; which held their case papers.  
Within ten minutes they were out he door and heading off to their suburban neighborhood which was entirely wizard. When they got in their houses they kissed their wives and greeting and spent the night playing with their children. When the kids had been put to bed they talked over the plans with their wives and decided to leave first thing the next morning with a side trip to the burrow. After that nasty bit of boring business was completed they "played" with their wives.  
The next morning they packed their clothes, enjoyed a very good breakfast and headed off to the portkey department as apparating long distances was taxing to a wizard. As they were waiting for the portkey people to hand them a portkey the two men were carrying on a conversation.  
"Ron," said Harry, "Right now its three A.M. in the U.K. So what were going to do is apparate to the burrow and up to your room where our beds still are. Then will get some shut-eye till your mum comes and wakes us up. She'll know we're there cause' of the clock. After she wakes us we'll enjoy another great breakfast. After that we'll apparate to Hogsmeade and walk up to the school." Ron nodded his head as Harry took the portkey. They both put their hands on it and it spun away. When they landed it looked as though they were in a field of some sorts, apparently in the middle of nowhere. Ron scratched his head as he said, "Blimey mate where in the world are we?"  
  
"Somewhere in southern England was what the man at the portkey desk said," replied Harry.  
  
"Oh, right mate," said Ron understandingly. "Well lets just apparate to the burrow."  
  
Harry nodded and then there were two loud cracks in the air. When they got too the burrow they immediately trudged to Ron's old room and fell asleep. 


End file.
